An insulating container may be configured to reduce a heat rate transfer through one or more surfaces to keep items within a storage compartment of the insulating container cool. Insulating containers may be molded from a polymer and may comprise one or more cavities configured to be filled with an additional insulating material, such as foam. However, a need exists for an insulating container that may provide increased thermal resistance and/or increased storage capacity. Aspects of this disclosure relate to improved insulating containers and methods for production of insulating containers.